


A Sardine Blooms From The Soil

by hyungwomb



Series: Songs [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, Sardine - Freeform, good luck understanding, hope it makes you feel like Hyungwon (empty headed/mentally ill), theres a hidden meaning, this is trippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 06:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyungwomb/pseuds/hyungwomb
Summary: The duckboards have disappeared





	A Sardine Blooms From The Soil

Hyungwon sat with his hands neatly in his lap, head slightly lowered as he waited for his train. His mind wandered out of sheer boredom, eyes on his slightly squirmy fingers.

He was aware of the time he had lost, the day cut away from his timeline. Yesterday and tomorrow connected within moments, leaving what would have been “today” in limbo. 

Hyungwon’s eyes flutter shut, head full of thoughts of the scissors and the sardine that would bloom from the soil. He seems to fall asleep like this. 

He’s woken when he hears the train pull up to the stop. He stands, oh so careful, avoiding the hole in the ground. It seemed the duckboards had disappeared. 

Hyungwon gently grasps the railing in the train, watching from the window with lidded eyes. He had lost all memory of yesterday. He didn’t know why it was taken from him, but he knows it’s gone, and he’s just so curious as to where it’s left to. 

The buildings sprout from the sky, letting the sun pour through the gaps in the clouds. His eyes sting at the brightness, raising an arm to shield himself. He thought they were so beautiful, but looking too long seemed to wreck his vision. 

Hyungwon averted his gaze to the ever strong flowers that bloom along the path of the train, never wilting. A gentle smile played on his lips, thinking them to be so precious and eternal. He wished to some day pick one and hold it in his own hands. 

He finally sat down, settling into the ride as the day turned into night. The moon stood high above, hardly budging as it spun in place. He kept his head tipped back to watch out of the window, humming softly to himself. Everything was calm, still. 

The calm isn’t even broken when a realization of permanence hits him, making his eyes drift back down to his hands. Everything from this moment was eternally connected, there was no returning. He could never go back. 

He looks up from his hands, realizing he was at the station. Thinking he might have fallen asleep, he rubs at his eyes and settles back into the bench.

It seemed that someone had cut time away from him. The day he had seemed to go through was stuck away in limbo. The thought alone made his eyes shut, head spinning as he thought of those scissors and the sardine that would bloom. 

He falls asleep, but it’s brief, for the train was already here. He stood and stepped so carefully. 

The duckboards had disappeared after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can you figure out the hidden meaning?


End file.
